Portable, foldable containment devices are known for use in acting as a primary or secondary containment barrier to capture spills or run-offs of hazardous chemicals such as petrochemicals. The containment device generally includes a floor surrounded by a side wall that is supported by a number of wall supports. The containment device may be constructed in order to allow a vehicle, such as a tanker truck, to be driven into the containment device so that a maintenance or transfer procedure can be completed. The side wall must be capable of being disassembled, folded, or otherwise opened to allow the vehicle to enter the containment device and to subsequently exit the containment device.
The wall supports may be straps that can be situated against either the outside exterior surface of the side wall or against the interior surface of the side wall. The straps can give or flex when a vehicle is pushed against the side wall in order to allow the side wall to collapse so that the vehicle can then enter the containment device.
Another type of wall support includes a flexible hinge that is located outside of the containment area. The wall support can be anchored to a skirt that completely surrounds the side wall. An upper support member can be attached to the hinge and to the side wall in order to support the side wall. The hinge may be biased to an initial at rest position in which the side wall is supported by the upper support member. When a vehicle pushes against the side wall, the hinge will flex so that the upper support member is pressed flat. Once the vehicle drives over the side wall and is located within the containment area, the biased hinge will spring back into its initial position and thus the upper support member and the side wall will likewise move back into its at rest position. Once the maintenance, transfer, or other procedure is finished, the vehicle can be driven back against the interior surface of the side wall. The biased hinge is capable of flexing 180° so that it can flex outwards towards the skirt so that the upper support member and the side wall can flex away from the containment area to allow the vehicle to exit the containment area. Although capable of supporting a side wall and allowing the side wall to collapse, current arrangements are not robust in that they require a hinge that is biased and is capable of flexing a great amount. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.